


A Sense of Eternity

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Amanda returns to Rebecca to relate her reunion with Duncan. Rebecca recalls her last visit and considers how Amanda has yet to love a mortal as she loves John and Duncan loves Tessa. Amanda doesn't seem to understand that neither she nor Duncan has stopped loving her, yet they have to treasure the time they have with their mortal loves. For nothing gives an immortal a sense of eternity like that time does...





	A Sense of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This operates on the premise that Rebecca did once have a romantic relationship with her pupil, but Rebecca felt it was necessary for the teacher to let the pupil go for Amanda's sake. 
> 
> I don't own Highlander. I just think the flashbacks with Amanda and Rebecca were some of the most beautiful moments I saw on the show. They inspire sweet f/f...(heart)

“Richard the Lionheart.” Amanda struck a pose, mimicking the expression she’d offered poor little Ritchie. 

“Stamina of a bull indeed!” Rebecca chortled, regarding her most mischievous (and delightful) pupil. “I suppose you neglected to mention the Lionheart preferred men!”

“Now, Rebecca, there were a few women in his life, even if I wasn’t one of them.” Amanda pouted, turning dark eyes filled with faux innocence on her mentor. “Besides I didn’t lie. He did have the stamina of a bull, according to several young men with tales to tell of his prowess.” She lifted her chin, rested her head upon it in a fetching imitation of The Thinker. “I have no reason to doubt them.”

Rebecca laughed all the harder, relieved underneath it all. 

Amanda was seeing her last meeting with Duncan MacLeod in a more humorous light. It was a marked contrast to her first reaction to her reunion with the highlander. 

****

“Rebecca!” Amanda flung herself into her mentor’s arms. “Duncan turned me away! After all this time! He prefers to be with some mortal!”

“Tessa Noel. I’ve heard.” Rebecca stroked her student’s fine, raven hair. Once it had been rough, coarse with tangles. 

Amanda had made herself a work of art in looks and talent. Rebecca took more than a little pride in finding this one…and helping her to find herself. 

“Mortals have only a brief time, my darling,” Rebecca whispered against Amanda’s cheek. “Do you begrudge your Duncan that time? Especially when he’ll return to you long after she’s gone?”

“You’re right.” Amanda sighed, snuggled against her first love, her angel. “Comfort me. Please.”

“I can’t.” Rebecca withdrew, clasping her former beloved’s face in her hands. “I’m with John, remember?” She looked Amanda straight in the eye. “I, too, need to savour his brief time.”  
Amanda slapped away Rebecca’s hand. “A fine way to spend eternity, wasting it on mayflies!” She withdrew with a sullen expression. 

Rebecca watched her favorite student stalk off. “One day you’ll understand.”

*****

One day. Rebecca contemplated Amanda’s smiling face. 

She didn’t understand. Not yet. 

Amanda had returned to her, all smiles and friendship. No mention was made of her previous outburst. 

How tempting it had been, to give into those advances. To sink into the familar softness of the other woman. 

Rebecca couldn’t. She had John. She intended to be faithful to him during his lifetime, a lot more faithful than many a mortal woman could boast. 

This didn’t mean she’d stopped loving her Amanda. Not a bit. 

Loving another immortal meant letting her go. Allowing her to experience other loves, even if they rivaled hers in depth of feeling. Accepting that she, Rebecca couldn’t be everything to Amanda, even if she had been for a lifetime. 

Immortals had countless lifetimes. They needed different people for those lifetimes in order to grow and change. To keep moving with the times. 

To keep any love fresh and alive which they possessed for those who shared eternity with them. 

A teacher understood this better than most. A teacher knew she had to let her student go. 

Nothing gave an immortal perspective, a sense of eternity, and an appreciation for the transitory state of everything than a mortal lover. 

Amanda still had to experience this. 

Rebecca hoped that one day she would.


End file.
